


Apart of Me

by FoxlushFox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort, Fights, Other, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxlushFox/pseuds/FoxlushFox
Summary: Everytime the Mysterious boy appears in her room, Minako Arisato always feels as though she's known him for a long time. All she wants to do is protect him, but she doesn't know why...





	1. June 1st

**Author's Note:**

> //This is just how i see Minako and Pharos's relationship progressing. I have always found them to be like.. brother/sister kind of relationship.  
> I had started this Fiction back in June 2015 4 years ago, so i think i want to get back to finishing it.  
> Any excuse to replay FES Female route! 
> 
> //SHINJIROOOOO//

There is a little Mysterious Boy who appears every now and then during the Dark Hour, but Minako was sure he was protective of her for some reason. He appeared a few weeks before the full moon to warn her of an ordeal she would have to face. Once it was over he appeared again, happy that she made it through okay, so she stayed awake a little longer to see if he would appear tonight.

She waited and waited, her eyes starting to droop. Her body swayed, becoming heavy with a need for some rest. She did wear herself out getting through the next block of floors with Junpei and Yukari. All week they fought long and hard. Maybe the boy wasn't going to come tonight. She deserved sleep either way.

As she laid back getting comfortable, she felt a slight shift in the room. In surprise, she sat up again to find the boy smiling wryly at her.

"Hello, i came to see you again, as i promised." He spoke up, his voice as before, almost familiar and haunting. His features were distinct, from the striped pajamas to his almost soot black hair, but the most striking thing about him were those big round eyes. The shining blue was almost ghostly in itself but somehow she found the most comfort in them.

"How are you?" He continued, shaking her from her thoughts. When she nodded with a mumbled 'Fine', He smiled more. "I'm glad you remembered me."

She felt his pleasure through his words and patted the spot next to her legs on the bed for him to sit if he'd like. His eyes followed but he merely stayed put, shaking his head.

"Now.. in another week, the moon will be full again and the next ordeal will be upon you, so be careful."

She was grateful for the warning, even if she never knew how to tell the others, she was grateful to know herself as the Leader. She wanted to reach out and pat the boy, but he looked as though he was getting restless.

"I'll come again...," He mumbled with a small smile. She couldn't help it, she reached out and laid a hand onto his shoulder.

"Good night." She whispered back as he disappeared. The need for sleep hit her again and she laid back, sleeping peacefully.


	2. June 8th

Tonight was the Full Moon. Minako and the rest of S.E.E.S were at the school, looking for the Gym keys so that they could say someone who has the potential. Fuuka Yamagishi. Minako had gone with Akihiko who finally recovered from the first time she encountered Shadows and unlocking her Persona.

Once they found the keys and met up with Junpei, Mitsuru and Yukari, they headed toward the Gym where Fuuka was said to have disappeared from.

She stayed in the Gym with Akihiko and Junpei, waiting for Midnight, and when it finally reached the Dark Hour, everything went black.

"Are you awake...?" A voice called to her. When her eyes fluttered open she found herself on the floor of some part of Tartarus. Her companions were nowhere to be seen, but the boy was standing over her curiously.

"You...," She was at a loss for words, but he smiled knowingly.

"This is the first time we've spoken outside your room." He chuckled. She nodded in response but then looked around frantically for her capped friend and the boxing champion. The boy seemed to notice this as well.

"Don't worry, you'll seem them soon. But we don't have much time to talk." This caught Minako's attention and she looked over at him, there was something important he needed to tell her. He continued.

"Tonight there is more than one ordeal you must face...," Just as he started, Mitsuru's voice buzzed through, although it was choppy and Minako had no idea what the other was trying to say. Then another voice echoed through. Although it was unfamiliar.

"You should hurry, she's waiting for you. You guys will need her." He mumbled, breaking the brunette from her thought track. She turned to him, her round red eyes blinking in confusion. 'She? Does he mean this Fuuka girl?'

He straightened up and turned away to look over before turning back to her. "Okay then... I hope we can speak again." He said happily. But he disappeared as soon as the words left his mouth leaving Minako to stare at the spot he once was.

"...Me too." She mumbled before Mitsuru's voice broke through again. With as much strength as she could muster, she got up with her Naginata and ran toward the stairs, up to floors, until she met up with the guys once more.

"There she is!" Junpei crowed, running to her and checking her out for wounds.

She smiled slightly and spaced out for the moment, thinking about the little boy's words again. ' _More than one ordeal?_ '

' _Where does this boy get his information?_ '

She was brought back by a snide comment about her by Junpei. She answered him with a punch to the arm and then they dealt with the issue at hand. Finding Fuuka and the Shadow.


	3. June 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sweet beans... I forgot how much i truly loved Persona 3  
> This was the first fic//story i ever started on FFN.  
> It really makes me want to finish it ;///;

After saving Fuuka, the days after were tiring. Minako could hardly keep up, maybe she was going at Tartarus too hard. What ever the reason, she found herself in a whirlwind of headaches.

When she finally got to her room, her head was so full she trembled and laid face down on her bed.

"What does a girl have to do to get a break...," She muttered to herself. She seemed to momentarily forget about the boy and lost consciousness quickly.

During the Dark Hour, the Mysterious Boy appeared and blinked in the sight of the sleeping Minako. She seems so exhausted and he only smiled at her for a while. He moved closer, wanting to touch her face but keeping to himself as he watched her chest rise and fall.

As if feeling his gaze in her sleep, she started to stir and was greeted by the icy stare of the boy.

"You came again." She managed, sleepily. It came out as a statement but was meant as a question. The boy smiled a bit wider and nodded to her.

"You've prevailed once again." He murmured proudly. It warmed her chest, and she found herself flushing with color.

"Your warnings are helpful." She replied shyly. He found himself startled by the response but quickly shook it off. He smiled fondly at her for a moment before looking away.

"Do you remember what i said before? About everything coming to an end?" When she nodded, encouraging him to continue, he took in a deep breath. "Well, i recalled something else... I'm fairly sure that the end is inevitable."

Her shocked look froze the rest of his words for a moment. He hadn't expected her to feel fear for some reason. He reached out and laid a small hand on top of hers.

"But, It's funny... It doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit."

She felt the warmth again. It was a soothing feeling and she looked at the boy with such intense eyes. She felt proud that she was progressing well, this boy was guiding her way through the darkness even. He watched her silently for a while, those big icy blue eyes telling her he wanted to say more.

"Go on." She urged him with a smile. He looked at her in a mild shock but he smiled in the same instant.

"Hey if you don't mind, can i be your friend? I'm very curious about you, is that okay?" He mumbled, his cheeks gave off a soft tinge of color, even though it was hard for her to see.

She wasn't expecting that kind of question, but she had found herself smiling widely, the amusement apparent.

"Well this is awkward, Aren't we friends already?" She asked, joking with him. He was taken aback. When he regained his thoughts and registered what she said he chuckled and smiled.

"You're right. I didn't really need to bring it up, did i? After all, i've been with you since the beginning." She watched him carefully as he spoke, something he said made her heart skip, but she didn't know why.

"...My name is Pharos. You may call me that if you wish." He finished. She murmured his name under her breath to get a feel for it. There was something so familiar about this boy and his name.

And then there was a jolt in her chest. She felt like she awoke something between her and Pharos. When she heard the voice in her mind confirming it, she watched the boy in surprise. ' _He is the Death Arcana._ '

She suddenly felt like she knew that already. She watched Pharos a bit longer, and he only smiled wryly back. ' _Who are you?_ ' She wanted to ask, but she couldn't get any words out.

"It's getting late, so i'll go now." He started.

"No wait! Please stay a while longer...," She heard herself beg. She wanted him close, the comfort she was receiving was relieving the stress of before. He laid a hand to her cheek and only smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting." He murmured lightly. She was starting to feel a strange feeling at the idea of him leaving so soon. She just wanted him to talk to her a little longer.

He could sense her want, but only pressed gently against her to lay her down, and patted her cheek softly before stepping back. She felt a slight loneliness creep into her chest but understood he had to go.

"...Bye-bye." He whispered, with one last soft caress to her hand. As he disappeared, she found herself suddenly swallowed up by sleep.

And she dreamt of a little boy in striped pajamas.


End file.
